Systems and methods herein generally relate to imaging devices within printers, and more particularly to adjustment devices that correct the skew of the imaging devices to provide proper alignment between all colors.
Modern printing devices utilize optical imaging devices (such as raster output scanners (ROSs)) to pattern an existing charge on a charged surface (such as a uniformly charged photoreceptor drum or belt). This patterned charge is sometimes referred to as a “latent image.” Once the imaging devices pattern the charges on the surface of the photoreceptor, marking material (such as toners, inks, etc.) is developed (transferred) onto the photoreceptor in the pattern matching the latent image on the photoreceptor. Different imaging devices are utilized to create a different latent image for each color marking material. Therefore, each of the imaging devices should be similarly aligned with the photoreceptor in order to produce high quality prints. If one or more of the imaging devices is skewed or misaligned relative to the other imaging devices, the colors that are printed onto the printed media will be similarly misaligned, resulting in a low quality printed item.
Sensors serve to detect the misregistration or misalignment between colors. Each imaging device can have its own motor, allowing each imaging device to be independently skewed for image alignment. For example, before or during printing, alignment processes can place registration images side by side on the belt, and the sensors indicate how much each ROS needs to be skewed to provide the optimum color-to-color registration deposited on the belt.